Vehicle propulsion subsystems typically produce large amounts of heat, which may damage propulsion components. Vehicles typically include dedicated cooling subsystems to remove excess heat from the propulsion subsystem. A problem arises when the propulsion subsystem produces more heat than a dedicated cooling subsystem is able to remove, increasing a temperature of the propulsion subsystem and/or components thereof beyond an acceptable limit.